Divergent - A new generation
by heyklab
Summary: This is a Divergent fanfiction. This fanfiction is based on Lily's, Tris's little sister, initiation. Which faction will she choose? Who will she meet? Read to Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Lily's POV

It's the test. Today I will be tested to find out where I belong in this city. Will I be Dauntless, Erudite, Candor, or Amity? Beatrice chose Dauntless. I have always admired the dauntless, I still watch them jump off that train. My father dislikes them very much. When Beatrice left, my father was selfish, very selfish. I had begged my mother to take me with her to visiting day in dauntless. She wouldn't let me, she said that I should help my father around the house. But I know she was scolding me for being selfish. Caleb chose Erudite. My father dislikes Erudite even more than Dauntless. I don't know why though, I've never asked. I'm not entirely sure about what I think of Erudite.

I climb onto the bus that stinks of exhaust. The ride to school is bumpy, the roads are dangerous and cracked. I sit quietly on the bus as the bus neared the school.

I don't have many friends, only one, named Kait. The morning goes by pretty quick. Too quickly in my opinion. We would take the test after lunch

 **Hey! This is sort of like the intro. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

I sit with ten other abnegation kids. Names are called, signaling that the tests are to begin. I wild my hands on my jeans, they are slick with sweat. It feels like I have a huge knot in my stomach. I rest my head on the table until I hear... " Lily Prior, Kait Buyer, Lucas wynwood, Even Lestrous" and a few other names follow.

I get up, my knees threatening to break beneath me, as if my legs could not hold my weight even though I am very skinny, very short, and weigh 90 pounds at the age of 16. I shuffle along with the rest of the kids. Kait gives me a pat on the back, her eyes are missing the humor in them, she almost always has something stupid or funny to say.

We walk through a hall I don't recognize, I pause at the door I was instructed to go in. I look over at Kait. She gives a weak smile and walks in her room. I close my eyes and breathe. I walk in. I feel confident. Even though I don't know why I should be confident in, I don't even know which faction I would rather be in.

A dauntless women with black hair and wearing a black man's suit stands by a computer with wires in her hands, I freeze. "Are you Lily Prior?" She asks. I nod. " Sit in the chair and get comfortable." I hesitate, then clumsily climb up into the chair. I look around the room, but instantly look at my shoes, as I notice the walls are lined with mirrors. The test administrator notices and shakes her head. " What is it with you abnegation and mirrors?" I doing respond.

" Drink this." She says, and holds up a tiny vile of a bluish liquid. " What is it? What will happen?" I ask. Tori shakes her head and says, "can't tell you that." I hesitate and she sighs. I bring the vial up to my lips and try not to taste it as it goes down my throat.

My eyes close and when I open them again, I stand in the test room, except the computer and the test administrator are gone. I look at myself in the mirror, very tense, expecting to get scolded for looking at myself. I looked like a kid a year ago, I must've outgrown the childish features. I must be taller than Beatrice by now. I still appear to have childish features though. My chest area is very flat, especially for a 16 year old. I have short legs, a small frame, blue eyes and light chocolate brown hair.

I jumped as a voice shouted, " Choose." I turn around and see a plate with cheese on it and the other with a knife. " Why? " I ask, confused. I also have forgotten to mention that I am very stubborn. "Choose." The voice demanded, angrier. "What will happen?" I ask, knowing it's no use but, still my curiosity gets the best of me. " CHOOSE!" The voice shouts. I jump a little, then scowl and cross my arms. " Fine then." Said the voice, suddenly soft. The cheese disappears and so does the knife. I unfold my arms and look around, trying to see what comes next. I hear a growl and slowly turn around, a vicious looking dog is slowly crawling towards me. Drool hangs out of its mouth and lands on the floor. I back away slowly, then stop.

The dog still comes. I drop to my knees and look away. Not wanting to see the blood when. It bites me. The dog is so close it is right beside my ear. I whimper. _This is how I'm going to die_ , I think, _from a stupid dog_. Then the growling stops and something hard and wet scrapes against my cheek. I look up and see the dog sitting there, his tongue dangling and his tail wagging. I hesitantly reach out my hand to pet the dog, ready to pull back if I have to. But the dog just sniffs my hand and licks it. I laugh and scratch him.

A little girl appears and squeals, " Puppy!" I open my mouth to warn her but the dog had already pounced and jumped for her. She screams and starts to run. I chase after the dog and as soon as I'm close enough, I throw myself onto the dog to stop it from attacking, but when I hit the dog, I feel myself land on the empty floor of the now empty test room. I open the door and walk out, bout instead of there being a hallway, like before, I walk onto a bus.

It is almost empty, a man in a candor uniform, black and white, sits across from me on the bus. I look up and see that his hands are holding a newspaper, his wrinkling skin has scars stretched across them. He looks up from behind the newspaper and says, "Do you know who this is?" He asks, and points to a black and white picture on the front of the newspaper. Below the picture the title of the article reads: Murderer. I don't think it would be safe to admit that I somehow, might know him. I shake my head. I don't remember ever seeing him in my life, but somehow it feels as if I know him. "Yes you do! You're lying!" He shouts. I say, trying to keep my voice steady, not to give myself away. "No I do not." He shakes his head and shouts. "You could save me! If you tell me you know him! You could save me!" He shouts. I look around to see if anyone noticed this, no one did. I look back into his eyes and say, "I don't know him."

Then the bus disappears and I'm sitting back in the testing room chair. I look around to see that this isn't another simulation. It's not. Tori sits there, chewing on her lip, putting wires away. I wait for her to tell me what faction I belong in. She stops and says, "I'll be right back." I nod, my heart starting to pound fast.

 **Just like her sister :) Plz review! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Did I fail? I bet I did. But how do you fail a test you're not allowed to study for? I don't know. I sit there for ten minutes, thinking about these questions and waiting for Tori to come back.

By the time she comes back, I have bitten my nails so far that my right index finger started to bleed, when she opens the door my body immediately jumps around, trying to see her. I can't read her face, she's hiding her emotions too well. I sit back down, slowly, as she comes around the room so I can see her.

"Your test results were inconclusive. You had an aptitude for Abnegation, Erudite, and Dauntless." I sit there, shocked. I don't get what this means, why is she so worried? "What?" I say. She smiles a little. Then it fades away as quickly as it came when she says, "You're something they call, _Divergent._ " She said the last word so quietly I could barely hear her. "What's that?" I ask. She takes a deep breath. "Being, what you are, means that you can control the simulation and you don't belong in just one faction. You are not just one thing. But, Lily, You need to keep this from anyone and everyone. Don't tell your sister or your brother. Not even your mom and dad." I nod, still unsure. "Why? Why is being what I am, so bad?" I ask. "The leaders of the factions feel unsafe with you running around, because they are afraid that they can't control you." I nod. "So, What faction do I choose tomorrow?" I ask, She shrugs. "There's no right or wrong faction, you belong in any one of those three. But, even if you choose a different faction than those three, I'm sure you will do great." I nod. "I think you should go home, I'll tell people you got sick and had to go home." I nod and slip out of the chair, I walk to the door and open it, "Lily," She says, I turn around, "Choose carefully tomorrow." I nod and walk out of the door.

 **I know, sorry, really short chapter, updating hopefully a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, I took out three pieces of frozen chicken and started to cook them. Then I put peas on the stove and started to cook them. I try to decide what faction I am going to choose tomorrow, but I still can't decide by the time my parents get home from work.

"Hello sweetheart." My Mother says and kisses me on the head as I put the food on the table and sit down. "Hi." I say. My Father walks into the kitchen and kisses my head.

I eat in silence, for I am not allowed to talk unless my parents ask me a direct question. Some nights I can't help but talk, just like Beatrice. I always called her Bea. Caleb always gave Bea a look when she did something that she wasn't supposed to do. He started to give me the same look when I turned 14. Tonight I didn't seem very talkative, and I didn't seem to focused on their conversation. I heard a few things about Marcus and his son Tobias, and a few things about Jeanine, and then they started to talk about the tests today. I froze as my mother said, "Lily, Did you hear anything about a test going wrong? I heard from my friend Sue at work saying she heard that one of the test administrators had to report the results verbally. The same thing happened last year." I shake my head and smile, "No." I couldn't be in Candor, I lie way too easily. They go back to their conversation and I relax.

My parents don't let me help them with dishes, I walk to my bedroom and close the door behind me. I lay in my bed, trying to think what Bea would tell me to do. I have already ruled out Erudite, I am my father's girl and plus, I don't see any fun in researching for the rest of my life. Amity and Candor are already ruled out. I didn't want to go to either of the factions anyways. So now, it's just down to Abnegation and Dauntless. I don't know if I could leave my mother and father after Bea and Caleb left. Although, I don't like all these rules in Abnegation. In Dauntless I'd be free. Free to roam around, to just have fun.

I smile and fall asleep, dreaming about a life in Dauntless and Abnegation.

I wake up the next morning with jelly legs, a knot in my stomach, and butterflies swarming around my body. I walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, My mother makes breakfast today. She's bustling around the kitchen in a hurry. My father is sitting down at the table, reading a news paper. I remember the test and the man with scarred hands reading that newspaper. I shiver.

 **it's about to go down, Keep reading and Plzzz Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

We ride on the bus to the hub. We usually switch the place where the Choosing ceremony takes place, but Dauntless said that they could not host this year, for some reason. So, naturally, Abnegation volunteered to host. We reach the hub and walk inside. We get in the elevator, but soon a family of candor arrive and My father gives up our spot in the elevator and says, "We can walk." Of course we can. We walk up twenty flights of stairs to get to the room in which the choosing ceremony will take place.

We enter the room and I look up to see the ceiling decorated with lanterns. There are five sections, each separated by a row. All of this is new to me, My mother wouldn't allow me to go to Caleb and Bea's choosing ceremony, because I had a small cold.

We walk to the Abnegation section and I look towards the back of the room. A tall man stand there, Brown hair, blue eyes, and a lot of muscle, his clothing is all black. Next to him stands a short girl with dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes, and a little muscle, she is mostly skinny. I recognize her, could that be... no. I turn towards my mother. "Mom, is that Bea?" I ask. looking over at the girl. She smiles and nods. "yes." I look at Bea, I barely can recognize her. "Can I go hug her?" I ask my mother. My mother sighs, giving me that ' _This is very wrong'_ look. "If you Must." She says. I walk as fast as I can to the back, trying not to attract attention. Bea looks at me and studies me, then her eyes pop out of her head and she runs to me. "Lil?" She asks. I nod and laugh. "Bea?" She nods. I run into her and give her a hug. I sigh into her shoulder.

Should I tell her? Should I tell Bea I'm divergent? I can trust her, right? I think back to the test administrator's warning. Don't tell anyone, not even your brother or sister. I can trust her. The ceremony's about to start, I have to hurry. "Bea." I whisper in her ear. "I don't know what to choose." She pulls away and looks at me stern, "Choose what the test says to choose." I look at the floor and I knew that gave it away, because she crouched down and whispered in my ear, "I'm Divergent too." I look at her, startled. Behind me Max is trying to calm down the crowd of Dauntless and start the ceremony. I look at her, desperate. "What do I choose?" I ask, She looks at me and narrows her eyes. "Choose what you will be happy with in the future." I nod, give her one last hug and walk fast over to my mother. I sit down and Max starts two minutes later.

Max gives a speech that I don't really listen too, I'm too worried about what I'm going to choose. He starts calling names and I panic, I start to make a mental Pro and con list. When Max says "Prior, Lily." I know what faction I belong in.

I walk up to the stage and take the knife out of Max's hand. He nods to me and I turn to see my mother and father. My mother is smiling, Does she know what I'm about to do? My father however is frowning and he's on the edge of his seat. I look up at Bea. She smiles and me and nods. I know she knows what I'm about to do. I walk over to the bowls, drag the blade across my hand and wince. I walk straight over the bowl and hold out my hand. The blood sizzles on the coals. I am brave. I am selfish.

 **Okay, I really wanted to use those last words from the book but I didn't want to steal it so I flipped them around. Sorry If that's wrong.**


	6. Chapter 6

I look back at my mother and father. I look at my mother first, She's smiling broadly. I brace myself and look at my dad, he's scowling and his head is in his hands. Then I look up at Bea. She's clapping along with the rest of the Dauntless, so is the man next to her. She mouths to me "I have to go." I nod. She whispers to the man next to her and he nods. She leaves while the Dauntless are still cheering. I hand Max the knife and walk up the path to the very top of the Dauntless section. A few people pat me on the back, but most just clap.

I wait there, my heart still pounding, waiting until the last person is called, "Zander, Manny" He chose Abnegation. We walk towards the door and I look back at my parents. They still have the same expressions.

The Dauntless thunder down the stairs, shouting and yelling. We run to the tracks right outside the hub, I look down the tracks and see a silver train rolling down the tracks, It's going faster than I thought it would. I see several Dauntless start to run to the left, down the concrete. Ahead of me a man grabs a hand and swings himself in a car. I run fast and as a train car comes close, I brace myself and throw myself into the car. I hit the ground of the car and my legs hang out of the car.

Someone pulls me all the way into the car, A girl with dark skin, brown hair, a hooked nose, and green eyes. She's wearing a white and black dress. She's pretty skinny, but has a little muscle. "Thanks." I say. She nods, "No problem. My name's Jazz. Jazz Lennar." She says and holds out her hand. I take it hesitantly, not sure if I gripped it hard or not hard enough. I guess it was okay because she just smiled at me. "I'm Lily. Lily Prior." Someone jumps up and says, "Prior? Who's Prior?"

I look around and see a big man with very dark skin, brown hair and green eyes. "Um. I am." I say. He looks me up and down. "Of course you are, you look just like her. Look Four, doesn't she?" I turn and look at the man who he just called Four. It's the man who stood next to Bea at the choosing ceremony. "I'm guessing you're talking about Bea." I say. The boy with dark skin looked at Four questioningly. Four didn't look away from me. "Yeah. And you do look like her." He says, and his smile warms up. "Okay, well, I'm Zeke." The man with dark skin says. "Welcome to Dauntless."

 **Hope you like the story so far. Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris's POV**

I wake up in Tobias's arms. I try not to wake him up as I slip out of bed. I get in the shower. I walk out and wrap my towel around me and walk to my dresser and grab a black shirt and black leggings. I slip them on and curl my hair, then put on makeup and walk into the kitchen. I grab a muffin and walk out into the hallway

I get to the tattoo parlor and sigh. I realize something as I flip the closed sign around, It's testing day. My life has been so busy these days, I had almost forgotten. And since it is choosing day tomorrow, today is my last day at work.

Bud came in today because Tori's testing the kids. I wonder if Lily will get Tori. I'll ask Tori when she gets back.

 ***pagebreak***

Tori comes in at four o'clock. I say, "Hey tori, How'd it go?" I concentrate on putting the final touches on the word **DAUNTLESS** that I tattooed on a man named Mark's arm. It took a while for her to answer, "Alright." She says, I look up at her and she gives me a look. I put a healing cream on a bandage and put it over the tattoo on Mark's arm.

"Give that a day to heal and you paid before hand so, you're free to go." He nods and walks out. Bud left an hour ago. It was just Tori and me. "What's up?" She searches the tattoo parlor, even though she knows it's just me and her. "I tested your sister, Lily." She says, and I finally know what that look was for.

"She's Divergent isn't she." She nods. "It was like watching your test again. Except she's got a little more muscle than you did at that time." I smile to myself. "I'm serious though Tris, She did everything exactly like you did." She says, and I look up. Her face is completely serious. "What do you think it means?" I ask. Tori shrugs. "I don't know. But, one thing I know for sure, is that we've got to keep an eye on her." I nod. "I'd better go. Big day tomorrow." She nods.

 ***pagebreak***

When I get to my apartment Tobias is on the bed watching T.V. I sigh and get into my pajamas. I slide into the bed and as soon as my whole body is in, he turns around and pulls me to him. I smile at him. "Hey Trissy Poo." He says in his husky voice. I slap him playfully. "How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" He chuckles and kisses my neck. " A lot."

I close my eyes as he kisses me.. He starts to chew on my ear and I moan. He laughs. I put a hand on his cheek and open my eyes, suddenly thinking about Lily, I'm worried. He senses my emotion and frowns, his eyes narrowing. "What's wrong." He demands. I sigh and rest my face in the pillow, should I tell him? I'm being crazy. Of course I should tell him! He puts his hand on the side of my face and brings my head out of the pillow. His eyes have a hurt look in them, I can tell he's searching me.

"Lily." I say. he narrows his eyes more, confused. "My sister, remember me telling you about her? She's choosing this year. She had Tori for a test administrator." I pause, and close my eyes and look at the black sheets. "She's Divergent." he takes a deep breathe. "She did exactly what I did in my test. Everything, the same. Tori even made up the same excuse for her. Said she got sick."

Tears start to fill up my eyes and I don't want Tobias to see me cry so I keep my head down, until his hand finds my chin and pulls it up. His eyes show hurt and pain, like he's suffering with me. " I don't want her to die." I say and imagine Lily's body laying on top of the chasm, like AL's... I cry harder. "She's not going to die. Because you and I are going to help her. and keep her alive." I look into his deep blue eyes. "What if she chooses another faction?" I ask. He pauses. "She can't be discovered in any of the other factions. This is the most dangerous faction for Divergent." I nod. He holds me until I fall asleep.

 **I think that I might do this for the next few chapters, switch POV's. Anyways... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris's POV**

Today's the Choosing ceremony. I wake up in Tobias' arms, like every morning. But last night he held me tighter than ever. He knew I was upset about Lily and her Divergence.

I get out of bed and get in the shower. When I walk out Tobias looks at me. "what?" I ask, blushing. he gets up and wraps his arms around my waist. "Nothing. You're just so damn beautiful." I blush an even darker red. I grew over the year I lived in Dauntless. I am now up to Tobias' shoulder. I filled out more but I am still very skinny. I have developed a lot of muscle.

I smile at him and pull on a pair of short black jean shorts. He whistles and walks to the bathroom. I roll my eyes, although I couldn't prevent the red from spreading over my face again. I pull on a crop top that hugs my chest, making it appear bigger than it actually is. My belly button is visible right below the edge of the top. I put on some black sandals and walk into the bathroom. Tobias' got into the shower already. I curl my hair and put it in a pony tail. I put on a few layers of mascara and eye liner. I don't like putting on much more make-up than that.

When Tobias gets out of the shower and gets dressed, I throw him a muffin and we walk down the hall, holding hands.

We reach the train tracks as soon as the train starts to roll across the station. Tobias swings in the car and right after him, I grab the handle and swing myself in. He catches me inside and I sit on his lap as we ride to the hub.

 ***pagebreak***

We reach the hub and jump out of the car. A lot of other Dauntless rode on the train but since we got on the last car, there weren't any people in our car.

I open the door and we walk into the elevator. I push the up button and think about walking up the steps to get to the choosing ceremony, then three hours later, running down them.

We stand in the back of the room so that I can leave early and partly because Abnegation is the next section over from Dauntless and Marcus is sitting in the tenth row. I see Tobias' eyes land on Marcus' face and feel his hand crush my hand. I put my hand that isn't getting crushed on his shoulder and he stopped crushing my hand. I see my Mother, Father, and Lily walk in. My mother and Father look the same. But Lily grew up in the past year.

She is no longer a stick. She has a little muscle, but the straight dress she wears doesn't reveal any curves at all. Her hair is in the same bun as my mother's and any other female's.

Lily and I could be twins, except for our eyes. I have bright blue eyes while Lily has more duller blue ones. I am taller than her, she seems very short. I look away as I see my father eye me. Even though I still put our joined hands behind my back. I look back at my family when I realize that Lily had disappeared.

Then I saw her, I let go of Tobias' hand and that made him stop staring at Marcus' head. I ran to Lily. I said, "Lil?" Lil was my nickname for her. She nods. "Bea?" I nod and sweep her into a hug. After a while, she whispers in my ear, "Bea, I don't know what to choose." \

I pull away and give her a stern look. I know that she's Divergent, but I want to test to see if she trusts me with this information. "Choose what the test says to choose." I say. She looks at the ground and I decide I can't take it anymore, I lean in and whisper, " I'm Divergent too." She looks at me, obviously shocked.

Max tries to quiet the Dauntless down in front of me. She looks and Max and quickly looks back, "What do I choose?" I hear the desperation in her voice. I wish I had had someone to ask this question to. But then again, maybe I wouldn't have ended up where I am.

I look at her and narrow my eyes, "Choose what you will be happy with in the future." She nods and she gives me one last hug. She sits down a few minutes before Max has quieted everyone down.

Max gives the usual speech. I grab Tobias' hand again. I squeeze, he squeezes back. I don't pay too much attention to all of the names called. Finally he gets to her. "Prior, Lily." Lily stands up, looking more confident than I looked a year ago, when I was walking up to that stage. She looks at my mother and father first, then her eyes shift to mine. I smile and nod. I am almost certain that she's going to choose Dauntless, not because I'm there, but because she will feel free.

She walks over to the bowls and quickly drags the blade against her palm. I see her wince. She, unlike me, walks straight over to the Dauntless bowl and let's her blood fall from her palm onto the sizzling coals.

She looks at my mother first, I see my mother smiling. Lily smiles back at her. But when she looks at my Dad, her smile quickly fades. She quickly looks at me. I clap along with the rest of the Dauntless. Tobias whistles and I laugh at him, he smiles at me. I look back at Lily. I mouth to her, "I have to go" She nods.

I turn to Tobias and whisper, "Make sure she gets to Dauntless." He nods and squeezes my hand. I run to the door and run to the train tracks. The end of the train is just passing. I sprint up to the car and swing in. I sit down on the seat and wait.

I get to Dauntless Head Quarters and jump onto the building. I could climb down the ladder hidden under a air conditioning vent, but I always jump onto the net, it's more fun. I land and walk over to the hallway/ tunnel and wait for the rest of the Dauntless to come.

 **Sorry, I know the two chapters kind of were combined, I thought it was necessary to see it from tris' POV. As always, Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lily's POV

Four is a little intimidating. He just sits next to Zeke and stares out the window, he looked at me a few times. Zeke was making joke the entire ride to... where ever we're going. Jazz sits next to me, talking to Zeke. I can already tell she'll be talkative.

Zeke suddenly cuts off while telling a story about his brother Uriah and how he was in love with a girl named Marlene. "We're here." Zeke said and Four got up, so did everyone else on the car. "I bet you ten Dauntless cakes you'll fall on your butt." Four says, sticking his hand out. Zeke shrugged and shook his hand. Zeke and Four left the car and went through a door I hadn't seen. It sealed itself and soon after they mysteriously disappeared someone called out, "Guys! They're jumping!" And sure enough, the people from the car in front of us were launching themselves off the train and onto a roof seven stories up.

I back up to the wall and so does Jazz, I offer her my hand and she says, "Together." I nod. "1... 2... 3... Go!" I shout over the wind. We sprint out of the car and land hard on some rocks on top of the building. Around us people were wincing as they step and people gripping their legs. I stand up, feeling fine other than a stinging ankle, I pull up my dress to check out my ankle. I lay my dress on my knee and brush the gravel off of the big scratch mark. Someone cat whistled and I threw down my dress. A boy with, black unkempt hair that made him look hot, black shorts that end at his knee and a white t-shirt smirked at me. my guess is that he was the one whistled. "You know, I was thoroughly disappointed that you landed with only a scratch. I was hoping they'd have to scrape the stiff's blood off the pavement below." He says, a few people chuckle.

A pretty girl with her brown hair in two pony tails was laughing so hard she was holding her stomach. Her tight black and white dressed hugged her body and revealed a round belly beneath it. Next to the boy with the unkempt hair a boy who was so short he might reach my shoulder, and I'm 5'4. He has ginger hair and lots of freckles. He's rather skinny and his laugh makes him look like he's in pain.

Jazz speaks up behind me. " Shut up James! And you Loni, ha! You're laugh sounds like a constipated cow." Loni's laugh grew silent and she scowled at Jazz, her face scarlet. "And you, Ron, you're laugh makes you look like you're in pain. What's wrong? Cat got you're tongue?" Jazz mocked as Ron's mouth opened then closed then opened and closed again. James was the only one still smirking.

"That's enough." A cold voice called from the edge of the building

 **How'd you like so far!? Leave comments and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Lily's POV

I turn towards the voice. It belongs to a man with a lot of piercings on his face. James gave me a look then followed the rest of the initiates to the edge where the man stood. "Finally, someone who can tell us how to get off this stupid building." Shouted a tall boy with braces and blonde hair. The man ignored him.

"I am Eric, a Dauntless leader. There is only one way into Dauntless headquarters. And that is, to jump off this building and through that huge whole in the smaller building below. But, none of the Dauntless born can go first. Only a transfer. Someone jump." He says and steps off the ledge, making room for anyone willing to step up.

I have to prove myself to these people, right now they see me as a stiff. I am at a disadvantage. I need them to think I'm capable. I step forward. Eric nods and gestures to the edge. "Go ahead, Stiff." I grit my teeth. I hate being called a stiff. I step onto the ledge. I almost fall off because of the wind. I stare at the hole for ten seconds. "Today Stiff." The boy initiates start to cat call. I don't think I just bend my knees and jump.

My dress flies everywhere. I have the sensation of falling. Then, BANG! I hit something, the wind is knocked out of me. I bounce high then I land then bounce. I landed on a net.

I half laugh, half wheeze. I just jumped off a building! I thought. I look to the left and see dozens of hands, but no faces. I grab the first one I can reach and it happens to be Four's He pulls me off and I jump to the floor. My sister beams at me. Four is grinning too. Bea clears her throat and says, in a mock surprise way.

"What is you're name?" I grin. "Lil. My name is Lil." Bea grins. "Would you do the honors Four?" Fours grins at her. "Why of course." He pauses and shouts. "First Jumper- Lil." I smile and go stand near a wall. I hear a scream and see a flash of white and black. Jazz jumps off the net and Bea asks. "What's your name?" Jazz replies, confidently, "Jazz." Four calls, "Second jumper- Jazz"

There are twenty initiates total:

Dauntless born: Transfers:

Melissa- girl Lil- Abnegation- girl

Toby- Boy Jazz- Candor- girl

Luna- girl James- Candor- Boy

Harry- Boy Lani- Candor- Girl

Jaclyn- Girl Ron- Candor- Boy

Chelsey- Girl Ethan- Erudite- Boy

Melissa- Girl Austin- Erudite- Boy

Jenna- Girl Henry- Candor- Boy

David- Boy Bret- Candor- boy

Xander- Boy Alli- Amity- Girl


	11. Chapter 11

**Tris's POV**

Christina was the first to show up. When she saw me standing eagerly next to the net she said, "What's up with you?" I roll my eyes. "My sister's in this year and she's in Dauntless." Christina looked startled, "How do you know?" She asks. "I kind of went to the choosing ceremony." Christina's jaw dropped, "Your not supposed to do that!" Christina shrieked. "No one stopped me." I shrug. "That's because they're scared of you, and how high your position is." I laugh at her. "You think being a tattoo artist/ initiation instructor is a high position?" I ask. She laughs, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

I look up the hole again and I see Zeke's outline. Zeke screams like a little girl as he falls and lands on the net. He rolls out and lands on his feet. Four falls next. He rolls off and picks me up when he's on his feet. "Are you seriously trying to get the boy initiates to notice you?" He asks, laughing. I laugh. "No. I'm trying to look intimidating." I say. He huffs. "Well you got the dating part of intimidating." I laugh.

"That was a pretty good one." Zeke says. Tobias kisses me on the lips and I put my hands on each of his cheeks. Zeke clears her throat and we break apart. I look at Christina and she fake pukes.

"Hey! That's how I feel when you and Will make out. Compared to you two, that was nothing." Christina stopped laughing and turned scarlet. Tobias laughs and so does Christina. Zeke tries as hard as he can not to laugh, he fails miserably.

"We're keeping our relationship a secret. And I'm six and he's four. Plus that one was one of the last or a long time." Christina laughs, "Yeah, the last kiss for a whole afternoon." I make a face at her. "Hey, You never know, maybe little Lily will end up with a initiation instructor two years older than her too. Just like her big sister." She winks at me. I make another face at her and smile at Tobias.

"Alright, Let's make a bet." I say, "Who's going to jump first? I say it's gonna be my sister Lily." Tobias nods. "I agree with Tr- Six." He gives me a goofy smile. I laugh. Christina says, "I say Candor. They're always the first." I look at her. "Oh right, Almost always." I nod. "Zeke?" I ask. "Erudite." I run to the net, "They're coming." I say

I hear Eric shout from above, then silence. I give Tobias a peck on the lips and watch a gray body falls into the net. No screams follow. I reach out my hand, so do Christina, Tobias, Zeke, and about half a dozen other Dauntless. She grabs Four's hand and he pulls her up to the edge of the net and she jumps down and lands on her feet. I beam at her. She's so much like me. I still see her as a little sister that I need to protect though. Four's grinning. I clear my throat and stand still, "What is you're name?" She grins.

"Lil. My name is Lil." I grin. I turn to Tobias, "Would you do the honors Four?" Tobias grins at me. "Why of course, "He pauses and shouts, "First Jumper- Lil." She smiles and walks towards the cave wall. A girl with dark skin and brown hair, green eyes, and a hooked nose lands. "What's your name?" I ask. She says, confidently, "Jazz." Four calls, "Second jumper- Jazz."


End file.
